


Oh, Baby

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Baby Ships It, Endings Are Hard, Gen, M/M, Reapers, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Car trouble and an unexpected visitor. The end of an era...





	

It was near midnight, and Dean had been traveling down the empty highway on his way back to the Bunker when suddenly Baby’s engine cut out. He steered her toward the edge of the road, to safety, as she coasted to a stop. 

“Dammit, not now, sweetheart. Sammy’s waiting on me.” Dean groused. He turned the key. Nothing. Only a click. He tried again. Nothing. 

“Son of a BITCH!!” He got out, careful not to slam her door, even in his anger. She was a lady, and deserved to be treated as one. He fished a flashlight from the trunk, then lifted her hood and peeked under. Everything seemed ok. No smoke, nothing dripping. Nothing loose or disconnected. So why wouldn’t she start?

“What’s wrong, Baby?” he whispered.

“Having a little car trouble, Winchester?” said a familiar female voice. Dean hit his head on the hood as the voice startled him. Rubbing his head, he backed up, ready to yell at the intruder. Until he saw who it was. Billie. The Reaper. Dean glared at her.

“What in the hell are you doing here? I’m not even injured, much less dying. I’m NOT dying, am I?” Dean asked, suddenly nervous. Billie laughed.

“No you’re not dying. I’m not here for you, not yet. I’m here for her.” She said, nodding towards the Impala.

“Her who? Baby?” Billie nodded. “But she’s a car, not… Cars don’t have souls.”

“That’s true of most cars, but she’s special. Over the years, with all the care and love she’s been given, she’s developed what can be considered a consciousness, a being of her own. A soul, of sorts. But now her time has ended, and I’ve been given the honor of escorting the soul of the most important car to ever exist to her new home.

“And where will that be?” Dean asked. Billie rolled her eyes.

“Heaven, of course. She’s a hero in her own right. She sheltered two True Vessels of Archangels as they grew. She was transport, shelter, and even sometimes home, for you and Sam. And for your parents-and even for one very important, scruffy looking, angel. She helped stop the Apocalypse simply by being there. She got you, Sam, and your Dad to and from many hunts-which saved many lives. Don’t worry.” Billie said, seeing Deans bereft expression. “She’ll be waiting for you on Heavens Road when you finally get there.”

“I thought you were throwing me and Sammy into the Empty when we go?” Dean snapped. Billie laughed.

“New orders.” She shrugged. “What can you do? Before she goes, she’d like to have a word with you.”

“How-?” Billie touched her hand to Babys’ roof. A sphere of light drifted out of her. It settled near Billie, and expanded, becoming human shaped. She solidified into a dark haired older woman with blue eyes. She wore a black pants suit. From her silver necklace hung a charm. KAZ 2Y5. Her original license plate. She gave him a sad smile.

“Hey Dean. I guess its time to say goodbye for now. I just wanted to say thank you, for… everything. For all the years of care and respect. For always seeing to my safety and wellbeing, even when it meant we couldn’t be together on the road. For rebuilding me more than once when I got totaled instead of finding a newer car. Thank you- and Sam…and Castiel-for being my family.” Dean stepped closer to her and took her hands.

“No, thank YOU, Baby, for all you’ve done, for all you’ve been to us over the years. We couldn’t have done any of it without you. Billie’s right. You ARE a hero.“

“As are you and Sam. Never forget that I am SO proud of you both.” Dean looked uncomfortable. 

“Thank you. That means a lot to us.” He suddenly had a question for her.

“What about…this” He said, gesturing to her now soulless...shell.” Do you want a Hunters funeral? You more than deserve it. Or…” Baby put a hand up to silence him. She grinned.

“I hear that the ‘67 Impala has become a very popular car, thanks to two very brave Hunters and their angelic friend. Find people who need parts, and give them whatever they need.” Billie cleared her throat.

“Time to go.” Both Baby and Dean looked sad. On an impulse, Dean gathered Baby into a hug. 

”You know, I’m REALLY gonna miss you.” Baby smiled.

“Don’t worry, Dean, its not forever. After all, nothing ever really ends, does it? Tell Sam I said goodbye, and thanks. And about that angel…” She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Just tell him.” Dean looked startled, then blushed. After one more brief hug, Baby stepped back to Billie’s side, and once more became transparent. With a wave, she vanished, as did Billie. Dean sighed. She was gone. He’d have to wait till Heaven to cruise the highways with HIS Baby again. He dug his phone from his pocket and dialed Sams number. Sam answered with an irritated tone.

“Where ARE you. I was starting to get-“ Dean cut him off.

“Dude, I’m gonna need a tow. You won’t believe what just happened…”

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer here.


End file.
